New types of battery-powered vehicles are being developed with new designs and/or configurations. For example, Kitty Hawk Corporation has developed a battery-powered multicopter that is capable of taking off from and/or landing on water if desired. New types of battery systems and/or architectures that work within the framework or constraints of such new vehicle designs and/or configurations and that also improve some aspect of the vehicle's use and/or management would be desirable.